


I Love You So Bad

by veryterriblewritings



Category: A.C.E (Beat Interactive Band)
Genre: Established Relationship, F/M, Fluff, ILYSB by LANY, Song Fiction
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-14
Updated: 2019-08-14
Packaged: 2020-08-23 14:42:09
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,352
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20244520
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/veryterriblewritings/pseuds/veryterriblewritings
Summary: Let's drive around town holding hands.





	I Love You So Bad

It was in the middle of summer. The sun was strong but the wind was stronger, especially when you left the car window open as you drove around town.

She rested her chin on the rolled down window, the wind blew her hair, making it all messy, not that she cared about that when the wind felt so nice against her skin. She followed the tune of music that came out on the radio but she didn’t know any of the lyrics, so she hummed instead.

He was focusing on the road, driving ever so slowly, not slow enough to piss other drivers off, though. He looked over to the passenger’s seat one too many times over the course of three minutes in which the song lasted.

She finally turned her head over to his direction when the radio changed into a new song.

“Hey, it’s your song!” she said, with the excitement of a child.

He let out a laugh, with a longing stare towards the love of his life. “Yeah, it is.”

And so, they started to sing together as she dramatically threw her hands around, acting out the lyrics ever so accurately. He didn’t know it was possible to sing and laugh at the same time but this was something that they did together, almost always.

“Hey, Jun,” she called out. “Are we still going to your place?” she asked, furrowing her eyebrows as she looked through the side road sign. “You just missed the exit.”

“Yeah, we are.” He glanced at her for a split second. “But I want to drive around first. Is that okay?”

“More than okay,” she replied, full of the excitement that never seemed to die down. “You know how much I love sitting in the car,” she continued, almost squealing.

It seemed as though every single one of her reactions made him smile from ear to ear and he always had the best smile, according to her. And because he always started to smile when he stared at her side profile as she looked up through the window again, squinting when the sun sent red spots in her vision. She looked adorable, she always did. So, he couldn’t help it. One of his hands left the steering wheel and found her hand. As he laced their fingers together, he brought her knuckle to his lips, gently placing a kiss and another kiss and another.

“What?” she asked as he smiled down to her.

“What do you think of the best beef noodle soup for lunch?” he asked back as he turned his gaze back to the road.

“Like, the best, best beef noodle soup?” she returned the question, eyes full with curiosity. “Baby, if you’re talking about the best, best one, then you have 2 hours more to drive.”

“So, what? It’s not like we’ve got big plans for today.” He shrugged, eyes still focused on the road ahead, one hand still intertwined in hers. “We’ll stop at the rest stop that’s like, 30 minutes from here, for a pre-lunch sandwiches and snacks. You know how much I love rest stop food. It’ll be like an impromptu road trip.”

“Right, right,” she nodded a few times. “So, this is our big plan for the day. I’m so in.”

“Good.”

So, he drove ahead, still maintaining the same, steady speed. As if he was trying to slow down time, savouring the moment he had right there and then, with her. The whole ride was filled with very bad karaoke sessions, her throwing her million dollar smile his way, him chuckling at her every cute moves. Literal heart eyes towards each other. What could be better than that moment?

Well, the beef noodle soup was what made the day even better than it already was. Everyone who was present there in the small family restaurant could feel the love they carried in their hearts. The way he brushed hair from her face ever so lovingly and the way she just kept blinking her eyes every time she looked over to him and his handsome face and his beautiful piercing eyes. How could they not know? The love was so obvious and sickeningly cute.

“How is it suddenly so cold?” he asked as the strong wind gushed, blowing his bangs off his forehead. He folded his arms across his chest, rubbing his sides. His black hair was getting messier by the second, even when he kept trying to fix it in place.

“Because it’s twilight?” she answered, merely a guess, though. “I don’t know, summer is kind of weird that way.” She held in a snuffle, scrunching her nose.

“Better stay warm, then,” he suggested, enveloping her in a hug, keeping her closer to his side. “We’ve got to get back to driving.”

“You know what’s better than just a drive?” she asked as he opened the car door for her. “A night drive.” She slipped into the passenger’s seat as he closed the car door gently.

He rushed over to the driver’s seat to start up the engine, heating up the car. She scooted closer until her shoulder met his, in a subtle touch.

“Okay, now.” He held her hand. “How is it suddenly mad warm when you’re close to me?”

She smiled sheepishly as she nuzzled her face in his upper arm, making incoherent noises that made him laugh even harder. He shook his head as he ruffled her hair, mirroring her action, nuzzling into her hair as he laughed. Then he started to drive away from their favourite beef noodle soup restaurant.

The sun disappeared as they drove along the stretch of road, welcoming nightfall. The wind was getting colder but the two of them were enough to keep each other warm through the two-hour drive to get them home.

“Do you want some water?” she asked as they walked through the threshold of the apartment. “I want some,” she answered for herself as she steered herself to get to the kitchen.

He didn’t answer but he followed her to the kitchen anyway, flicking the light switch to let a soft light flowed into the kitchen.

He had always liked how soft lights could make the calm expression of her face to be softer, sweeter. Plain tap water that she poured into a tall glass, one that she placed in front of him, tasted sweet too. Even as he gulped down the water, his gaze never left her face.

She took the empty glass out of his hand and started to wash and rinse it, followed by her own glass. He wiped her hands dry right after with the kitchen towel, ever so slowly, delicately even.

“You know that I love you, right?” he asked as he placed the towel on top of the kitchen counter, holding her hands close to his chest.

“I do know that,” she replied and hummed when he pulled her hands and wound them around his torso, his chin rested on top of her head. “And I love you too.”

He started to sway his body, left to right, taking her body swaying along with him. “I think I love you more,” he confessed again.

“Nuh-uh, I love you most,” she objects, looking up to find his eyes.

He looked down. “Babe, I love you so, so bad. My heart literally hurts for you.”

“Uh, that’s not good. You need a doctor, then,” she joked as she rested both of her hands on his shoulder, still moving, maybe dancing would be a better word to describe the movement. The two were almost waltzing, slow dancing under the soft lighting of the kitchen.

“It’s the good kind of hurt,” he clarified, eyes still glued on her face. “The kind of hurt you feel when you pinch yourself to make sure you’re not dreaming because all of this feels too good to be true.”

“Hey,” she said, cradling his face in her hands. “This is all real. I’m right here for you.”

“Me too, baby,” He nodded, placing her fingers close to his lips. “And I love you so bad.”


End file.
